Missing in Action
by Galantron
Summary: Over a period of 102 days, 198 air force pilots from 10 countries disappear. Now, during the testing of a new stealth system, a Japanese pilot and his F-2 jet vanishes, followed 24 hours later by an American pilot and the F-15 Eagle jet with the new stealth system. It now maybe up to Haru, Chihiro, and their friends to solve the mystery and save the pilots and possibly the world.
1. Author's Notes

From Galatron

To all readers

Firstly, I'd like to mention that portions of my story were inspired by both elements of the 1998 film Black Thunder, the real life cancelled WW2 project, Project Habbakuk, and the Bermuda Triangle phenomenon called, 'electronic fog', mentioned by eyewitness, Bruce Gernon.

Secondly, the names Uehara Morita and Hiroyuki Daizo act as references to both the director of The Cat Returns, Hiroyuki Morita, and fictional Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo character, Uehara Daizo.

And thirdly, the only things that connect my crossover story with the Studio Ghibli films, Spirited Away and The Cat Returns are 10 of the characters present in it. From Spirted Away are Chihiro Ogino, Haku, and Chihiro's mother and father. From The Cat Returns are Haru Yoshioka, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, Muta/Renaldo Moon, Toto, Haru's mother, Naoko, and Haru's friend, Hiromi.

Otherwise, I have tried to make my crossover as original a story as possible. I'll try to publish new chapters whenever I can. It makes me a lot of time to come up with original situations to happen and original things for the characters to say in the story. Beyond that, I hope that you can enjoy what I have published of the crossover at this moment. Favorites and follows would be very good, but review and comments are nice as well. Just please don't write any comments or reviews that are rash and rude. Well, now I'll let you sit back and read the first chapter of Missing in Action.


	2. Pre-flight Discussions

Activity at the US Air Force-owned Yokota Air Base was buzzing under the midday sun of August 5th, 2002. Members of both the Japan Air Self-Defense Force and the United States Air Force were preparing for the test flight of a new and powerful aircraft stealth system. It was to use a single McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle as the platform for testing this aircraft stealth system. The individual chosen to fly the F-15, was 19 year old, fresh out of training, US Air Force rookie pilot, Aaron Berkley. The aircraft that were to be used to simulate enemy fighters, were going to be two Mitsubishi F-2 aircraft. Leading the simulated attack, was going to be one of the Japan Air Self Defence Force's most experienced pilots, 40 year old Uehara Morita. His wingman was 25 year old junior pilot, Hiroyuki Daizo. In the 15 minutes they had before they had to go to their flight stations, Aaron, Uehara, and Hiroyuki were talking about a string of strange disappearances of 198 pilots and their aircraft from the air forces of 10 countries, including the USA and Japan.

Aaron said, "It's all just so strange. These disappearances are just plain weird. It begins in the Mediterranean on April 15th with 20 of the Israeli Air Force's finest and their aircraft, vanishing without a trace. Then April 26th, the French Air Force gets it, with 20 of its pilots and their aircraft going missing in similar circumstances. Then in a period of 7 days between May 8th and May 19th, in the skies above the North Sea, first the Royal Air Force loses 20 of its pilots and their planes on the same circumstances. Then the same goes for the German Air Force, 20 pilots and their planes disappear, never to be seen or heard from again."

Hiroyuki added, "Yes. Then 11 days later on May 30th, in the skies over the South China Sea, the same thing to China and its People's Liberation Army Air Force, 20 pilots and their aircraft go missing. Then over the Indian Ocean, between June 10th and July 21st, the same goes for both the Indian Air Force and the Royal Australian Air Force, 20 pilots and their aircraft from each of their respective air forces are never seen again. Then on July 3rd, above the Sea of Okhotsk, 20 pilots of the Russian Air Force and their aircraft suddenly vanish into thin air."

Uehara also added, "Then on July 14th, in the airspace above the Bering Sea, 19 US Air Force pilots and the aircraft they flew also mysteriously disappeared. Then 12 days later, in the skies over the Sea of Japan on July 26th, 19 pilots of our own Japan Air Self Defense Force and the aircraft they flew vanished in the same circumstances."

Hiroyuki then mentioned, "The fact that the US and Japan have each had 19 of their pilots and the aircraft they flew vanish while 8 other countries had 20 pilots and their aircraft disappear leaves just one question."

Aaron, as if he were reading Hiroyuki's mind, then asked, "Which singular pilot from air force of either the United States or Japan will disappear next and when will it happen?"

Hiroyuki added, "Exactly."

Uehara then said, "We now have 7 minutes before we have to get into our planes, so let's keep getting ready for it."

Aaron then said in agreement, "Right. Let's get to it then. Chop chop."

Within 7 minutes, they were going to be ready for the test flight. Little did they know that it would be the strangest day of their lives.


	3. Uehara is Gone

After they got ready, American pilot Aaron Berkeley, and Japanese pilots, Uehara Morita and Hiroyuki Daizo, went over to their respective planes. Aaron went into the cockpit of the F-15, while Uehara and Hiroyuki boarded into their F-2s.

They then proceeded to test the control surfaces of their aircraft, which they found to be fully operational with no defects, as usual.

Aaron then made his report to ground control, "Control surfaces on all aircraft are fully functional. Everything on board is working properly. We and the planes are ready to fly."

An American general replied, as his voice was heard in everyone's radioes, "Good. Everyone, Aaron will take off first and fly out 250 miles west from the base to the Akaishi Mountains. When he reaches the mountains, he'll turn back around and head for the base in a simulated attack run. When he makes the turn-around, Uehara and Hiroyuki will take off to challenge him. The test will begin from there. Good luck to all."

Under a munite later, at 12:30 pm, Aaron's jet took off, and headed west to the Akaishi Mountains to begin the simulated attack run and usher in a new age of stealth fighter jets. 15 minutes later, at 12:45 pm, as Aaron approached Mount Akaishi, the heart of the Akaishi Mountains, the order was given at Yokota Air Base, and Uehara and Hiroyuki's jets took off from the airstrip to intercept the simulated enemy fighter, which was Aaron's jet. Aaron turned his jet back to Yokota Air Base, and the exercise began. It was a pursue-and-tag flight. Essentially, instead of being armed with weapons, all three of the jets were equipped with radar devices. They worked like the remotes of your TV. When you pressed the trigger or the red button on the control column, it would send a radar signal to receiver device on the aircraft, meant to simulate being hit by gunfire or a missile. At 1:00 pm, the radar in Aaron's fighter jet detected Uehara and Hiroyuki's jets, closing from the 2:00 position at high speed to intercept. Uehara took the lead, with his wingman, Hiroyuki, staying close but remaining behind, while Uehara was in hot pursuit behind Aaron's jet. At 1:02 pm, Aaron was given the order to prepare the aircraft stealth system, known as, Active Stealth, for use. Aaron then flipped a switch that started the Active Stealth's fuel cells charging, all the while, Aaron was still being chased by Uehara. By 1:05 pm, Uehara had a lock onto Aaron's jet, but the fuel cells for the Active Stealth in Aaron's jet were fully charged, and Aaron was given the order to activate the Active Stealth. The instant Aaron turned on the Active Stealth, Aaron noticed that his radar lock alarm stopped buzzing. Meanwhile, from the viewpoint of Uehara's plane, Aaron's jet vanished in flash of light that enveloped the plane, then Uehara had completely lost his radar lock and could not track Aaron's jet with either his radar or his infrared tracking systems. Uehara did not have visual contact with Aaron's jet either. To Uehara, it was as if one minute, he could see the fighter jet in front of him, and the next minute, the only thing he could see was the clear blue sky. Uehara's wingman, Hiroyuki, could not track Aaron's jet with his radar and infrared, he also could not see him as well. Meanwhile, Aaron piloted his fighter jet directly behind Uehara and Hiroyuki's jets, and then, at 1:06 pm, Aaron switched off the Active Stealth, and having achieved surprise, began pursuing Uehara and Hiryuki. Uehara and Hiroyuki were both caught completely off guard. Hiroyuki was Aaron's first target. At 1:08 pm, after a tense pursuit, Aaron got a radar lock onto Hiroyuki's fighter jet, and then pressed the red button on his control column to tag Hiroyuki's jet. The attempt was met with sucess. Hiroyuki then flew back to Yokota Air Base, while Aaron turned his attentions to Uehara. After a fierce chase, at 1:10 pm, Aaron finally got a radar lock onto Uehara's fighter jet and proceeded to tag him. Aaron and Uehara turned to fly back Yokota Air Base with Hiroyuki.

Uehara then suddenly noticed a strange cloud ahead of him, as he radioed to Aaron, "Aaron, look ahead of us. That strange lenticular-shaped cloud."

Aaron replied, "I see it alright. Let's steer around it."

Uehara then said with alarm, "Wait. For some reason, my flight controls are not responding. They're staying on the present course. It's almost as if my jet is being drawn towards that cloud."

Aaron felt helpless as he watched Uehara uncontrollably entered into the lenticular-shaped cloud. But then, Aaron became amazed, as he saw the cloud expand into a torus-shaped ring, and he saw Uehara's F-2 emerge from the west side of the cloud torus.

Uehara then radioed Aaron, "Aaron, the cloud has expanded."

Aaron replied, "I can see that, Uehara."

Six minutes later, at 1:16 pm, Uehara felt helpless as there was no was way out of this torus-shaped ring of cloud. Aaron also felt helpless, as he could only watch from his F-15, as Uehara was flying around in the center of the cloud.

Uehara then noticed the two opposite ends of the torus-shaped ring of cloud meeting and forming into a tunnel, and he radioed Aaron, "Aaron, I think I've found an opening in the cloud. I might be able to get out that way, so I'm taking the opportunity."

Aaron responded, "Good luck, Uehara."

Uehara then headed for the tunnel in the cloud. As soon as Uehara entered into this tunnel of cloud, the torus-shaped cloud collapsed inward towards the tunnel and Uehara was lost from sight. Aaron was expecting to see Uehara's jet emerge from this tunnel. But to both his surprise and horror, after the cloud dissipated and vanished, Uehara and his fighter jet were nowhere to be seen.

Aaron then flew back to Yokota Air Base with great haste, repeating the same message, "Yokota Air Base, we have an emergency! Uehara is gone! I repeat, Uehara is gone!"

The officials at Yokota Air Base were horrified. Uehara's disappearance marked the 20th Japan Air Self-Defense pilot to go missing. They were mystified and baffled as to how he vanished. They eagerly waited for Aaron's plane to land, so they could debrief him on the circumstances of Uehara's disappearance.

Meanwhile, Uehara was unable to make contact with anyone. He was caught in a tunnel made of clouds. A few feet from the walls of this tunnel, Uehara saw wispy lines of clouds instantly form and slowly rotate counterclockwise. Contrails appeared on his jet's wingtips as the tunnel started collapsing behind the aircraft. Uehara felt a sensation of zero-gravity as this 'electric fog' captured his fighter jet. Three minutes later, the contrails disappeared, the sensation of zero-gravity ebbed away, and the fog abruptly dissipated. Uehara felt relieved. But his relief was short lived, as he knew instantly that he was no longer over the mountains of Japan, but he was flying above the ocean. The GPS on Uehara's plane positioned him in the middle of the North Atlantic, south of Greenland and Iceland, east of Canada, and west of the United Kingdom. Uehara compared the time on his watch, 1:16 pm, the time in Greenland, 2:46 am. Uehara realized that he had travelled 6,249 miles in space and 30 minutes in time into the future. He still had fuel in his jet to keep himself airborne, but not enough fuel to take him to either Canada, Greenland, Iceland, or Britain. He then saw a ship ahead of him, an aircraft carrier, with a sense of hope, he flew towards the massive ship.

Meanwhile, back at Yokota Air Base, Aaron's F-15 fighter jet landed. He then bursted out of the cockpit and rushed for the control tower. Once he got inside, Aaron was escorted by an official of the Japanese government and an American general into a small room. They were going to debrief Aaron on the disappearance of Uehara Morita. After three intensive and scrutnive hours, Aaron had told the entire story of what he saw, he was exact and told it down to every detail.

The American general then said with some tenseness, "I just don't understand how one of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force's finest and most senior pilots can possibly disappear like that."

Aaron then said, "I know that, General Colson, but what I told you was true. The only thing I can compare it to, is this Bermuda Triangle phenomenon known as, electronic fog, that was reported by Bruce Gernon on December 4th, 1970. If that phenomenon could enable a propeller-driven Beechcraft Bonanza A36 aircraft to travel from Andros Island in the Bahamas to Miami, Florida, a distance of a hundred miles in three minutes, who knows where it could have taken Uehara."

One of the Japanese government official then said, "Alright, I'll have the Air Self-Defense Force establish a 250 mile radius around the site where Aaron last saw Uehara, and commence a search operation at once. Aaron, since you were the last person to see Uehara before he disappeared, you'll be the one to lead the search party from the air in the F-15 you flew today. We'll let you designate the day that we start the search."

Aaron then said, "Since Uehara was my responsibilty, I guess there's no way that I'll refuse to do this. So count me in. We'll start tomorrow, August 6th."

General Colson then said to the Japanese government official, "With your permission, I have some helicopters and their crews stationed here that can lend a hand."

The Japanese government official replied, "Permission granted. We'll need all the help we can get."

And so, the American and Japanese militaries would commence the search for Uehara Morita on August 6th. Meanwhile, at the same time in the city of Tokyo, a meeting of two future friends was about to take place.


	4. The Author and the Artist

At 1:30 pm, in the city of Tokyo, a young girl of 17 years old and her friend, who was approximately the same age, were in a part of the city called, The Crossroads, enjoying the summertime air. It was a couple of weeks after summer vacation began in late July. The young girl's name was, Haru Yoshioka. Her friend was Hiromi. In May of 2002, over a period of roughly 3 days, Haru went through a series of events that changed her life. She encountered the Cat Kingdom, and was nearly forced to marry its Prince Lune. But a living cat figurine named Baron Humbert von Gikkingon and a large white cat named Muta, managed to get Haru out of the Cat Kingdom. She came out the experience a more self-confident person. In June of 2002, Haru chronicled her experiences in the form of a romace adventure novel called, Do Cats Talk?, which in Japan became a bestseller between the months of June and July. On this day, they were also talking about the disappearances of the 198 air force pilots from 10 countries, including Japan. The public wasn't informed of the disappearance of Uehara Morita.

Haru said to Hiromi, "It's just all so weird. 198 pilots from the air forces of 10 countries, including our country, disappearing without a trace, over a period of 102 days."

Hiromi replied, "Yeah, that is just too weird. Especially with how they're never found again. But the stranger part about it all, is that in every instance that the pilots disappear, there absolutely no signs of an enemy air force in the area at the time of the disappearances."

Haru said in agreement, "Exactly. But there is one thing I noticed that is in common with every disappearance."

Hiromi asked, "And what's that, Haru?"

Haru answered, "All the pilots before they disappeared encountered a strange kind of fog."

Hiromi said, agreeing with Haru, "Yeah, that's true. Do you think that the fog has something to do with causing the disappearances of those pilots?"

Haru said, "Maybe, but I'm not completely sure of it."

While Haru and Hiromi talking, an 11 year old girl dressed in a white t-shirt with a singular green stripe across the top and sleeves which went below her waist and pink shorts was nearby, about a couple of tables away from the table where Haru and Hiromi were sitting. Her name was Chihiro Ogino. A year earlier, she and her mother and father, Yuuko and Akio, entered into a spirit world. Her parents were turned into pigs, and Chihiro had to work in the spirit world's bathhouse, owned by the witch, Yubaba, in order to survive. She received help from a river spirit named Nigihayami Kohakunushi, or Haku for short. Chihiro and her parents, who were restored to their human forms, returned to the human world. Ever since those events, Chihiro has become an artist, and has made drawings based on her experiences in the spirit world. Her artwork has made her well known to many people, including none other than Haru Yoshioka who praised Chihiro's drawings since she was 16 years old. Chihiro was also a fan of Haru and her novel, Do Cats Talk?, praising her writing style. She and her parents have just arrived in Tokyo earlier in the morning. They came from their home in the mountains to the north of Tokyo, so that Chihiro can visit her old friends. Her parents told her to look for a member of the family that was offering them a place to stay while they would spend time in Tokyo. The family in question, was none other, than the Yoshioka family. Chihiro was absolutely ecstatic. They told her to look for Haru at The Crossroads, from what Haru's mother, Naoko, had told them on the phone of where Haru most often hangs out with her friend. Chihiro was all too willing and wanting to look for Haru, for it was her chance her favorite writer. Little did Chihiro know, that Haru also really wanted to meet her too. Indeed, Haru was expecting the Ogino family to arrive at her front door at any point in the day. But Haru didn't know Chihiro was looking her in The Crossroads, only a couple of tables away from her. Chihiro then walked over to the table over Haru and Hiromi, without she was there.

Chihiro, showing the back cover of Haru's novel which had a picture of her, asked Haru not knowing it was actually her, "Excuse me, have you seen Haru Yoshioka around here?"

Haru replied, "Yes, she's me."

Chihiro then became very excited as she said, "Oh my goodness, this is very exciting!"

Haru asked, "But who are you?"

Chihiro then calmed down as she said, "Oh my name. I'm Chihiro Ogino."

Then, as if Chihiro's excitement had transferred and permeated into Haru, she then excitedly said as she got up from her chair, "I've heard of you, Chihiro. I just absolutely am a super fan of your spirit world artwork. I really love your drawings of the bathhouse and occupants."

Chihiro, with her excitement returning to her, said to Haru, "I just adore your novel, Do Cats Talk?, it is a masterpiece in my eyes. The way your Koyomi character was nearly forced to marry Prince Lune was just so suspenseful. The saddest part was where Koyomi and Baron are on the roof of the school and they're saying their goodbyes, they reveal how they liked each other. I just wanted to ask, is the Koyomi character really based on you?"

Haru replied, "In all honesty, I can say she's a totally different person."

Hiromi then said to Haru and Chihiro as a compliment, "It looks to me like, until today, you both could only worship each other from afar."

Haru replied, "I guess you could say that, Hiromi."

Chihiro agreed with Hiromi's words.

Haru then asked Chihiro, "So, what brings you here, Chihiro?"

Chihiro answered, "My parents and I drove down from the mountains to the north of Tokyo, so that I can spend some time in the summer with some friends I had before I moved. It's, for me, such a privilige to be staying in your home during my visit."

Haru replied, "I myself consider it an honor."

Then, Haru's cell phone rang in her pocket, she took it out and answered it. Haru's mother was calling her to let her know that Chihiro's parents had arrived at their home and everyone's expecting Haru and Chihiro. Haru then hanged up the phone after she acknowledged this.

Haru then said to Hiromi, "Well, Hiromi, Chihiro's parents have arrived at my house, and they and my mom are expecting Chihiro and I. So, Chihiro and I must be heading to my house. We'll see you here again tomorrow."

Hiromi said, "OK, Haru."

Everyone said their goodbyes.

Haru then said to Chihiro, "OK Chihiro, I'll get us to my house, just follow me."

Chihiro replied, "Alright."

Haru and Chihiro then started on their way back to Haru's home. Little did either they or their parents know of the shocking news that would be shown on TV later in the day.


End file.
